Soturikissat
by Itchigo
Summary: Hei kaikki soturikissa fanit tämä on minun kirjoittama Fanfiction jonka päähenkilö on Iltatähti.


Iltatähden tarina

Alkunäytös:

Tuuli värisytti puidenoksia ja lehdet kahisivat. Jossain kaukana huhuili pöllö. Katselin taivasta, ja hämärtyvässä illassa hohtavaa ainutta tähteä. "katseletko meitä sieltä tähtiklaanin silmin, Rastaslehvä"? Minä kysyin niin hiljaa että edes tarkkakorvaisin lepakko ei olisi sitä kuullut. Vastaukseksi hiljaiseen kysymykseeni tähti välähti.

Tähden viereen aivan yllättäen avautui kaksi jäänsinistä hohtavaa kissan silmää jotka leiskuivat yö taivaalla kirkkaammin kuin kuukivi. Silmäni laajenivat. Tähtiklaani lähetti minulle nuo silmät, jotka olivat kadonneet lähes yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat ilmestyneet.

Myrskyklaani oli juuri menettänyt taas yhden hengistään. Tämän kertaisesta hengestä oli vaikeampi parantua, kun menetys oli iskenyt suoraan päällikön sydämeen. Vanha ja likaisenharmaan päällikkö oli painautunut tuskissaan sisarensa turkkia vasten. Minäkin tunsin päällikön tuskan ja pahinta oli että minulla ei ollut yrttejä eikä muuta apua kuin toivottavasti lohdulliset sanani.

Annoin päällikön surra rauhassa. Minulla ei ollut sydäntä häiritä häntä tähtiklaanin lähettämällä enteellä. Etenkään kun en vielä osannut tulkita sitä. Jos silmät tarkoittivat lisää surua ja murhetta nyt ei olisi oikea aika puhua siitä.

Silloin jäkälätähti nosti päänsä harmaan naaraan jo viilenevästä turkista. Hän katsoi minua ja puhui siten; "Lehtosiipi, miten myrskyklaani voi selvitä. Miten me selviämme lehtikadosta."

"Minä en tiedä, mutta emme saa vaipua epätoivoon. Menetimme tänään Rastaslehvän mutta myös saimme pelastettua yhden uuden hengen." Minä vastasin hänelle. En tiedä saattaisiko mikään sanomani lohduttaa Jäkälätähteä nyt.

"Viherlehden aika on melkein ohi ja riistaa on hyvin vähän, On ollut niin kylmä että en osaa edes kuvitella miten vaikea ja kylmä lehtikadon ajasta tulee. Jos vain saisin tähtiklaanilta merkin, jos he vain näyttäisivät että myrskyklaani tulee selviämään näistä koettelemuksista." Jäkälätähti sanoi murheellisesti ja nosti päänsä katsomaan iltataivasta, jossa jo monet kymmenet tähdet olivat syttyneet ja loistivat kirkasta valoaan.

Olin hetken hiljaista. Ehkä nyt sittenkin oli aika kertoa päällikölle enteestä. "Tänä iltana tähtiklaani lähetti minulle merkin. Uskon sen tarkoittavan hyvää myrskyklaanille." Jäkälätähti havahtui ja tämän silmät laajenivat kun hän katsoi minua.

Kerroin hänelle silmistä ja illan ensimmäisestä tähdestä, jonka uskoin tähtiklaanin merkiksi. Jostain syystä minä uskoin että tähti syttyi Rastaslehvän pennun syntyessä.

Tarinani päätyttyä Jäkälätähti nousi seisomaan. "Uskon sinun olevan oikeassa. Kasvakoon pennusta hienoin ja kunnioitetuin kissa koko metsässä tähtiklaanin nimeen." Päällikkö käveli sisarensa ruumiin luo ja kumartui. Hän työnsi päänsä tämän alle ja nosti tämän selkäänsä. Jäkälätähti lähti päättäväisesti kävelemään eteenpäin vilkuilematta taakse varmistaen olinko lähtenyt seuraamaan häntä.

Nousin rauhallisesti ylös. Lähdin seuraamaan vanhaa kissaa, joka oli jo kadonnut kantaumuksensa kanssa pensaisten siimekseen. Vilkaisin vielä kerran taivaalle, en tiedä kuvittelinko vain vai olinko näkevinäni tuhansia kissojen hahmoja taivaalla katselemassa meidän kulkua. Loikkasin sitten pensaan läpi.

Luku 1

Mahlatassu

Iltahämärä oli laskeutunut metsän ylle ja merkittävien tapahtumien aluksi taivaalle oli syttynyt ensimmäinen iltatähti. Lähellä kaksijalkojen reviiriä aivan metsän laidassa makasi raskaasti hengittävä nuori naaraskissa.

Kissalla oli vaalean ruskea turkki ja vaaleankeltaiset nyt kivusta sumeat silmät. Naaraan hengitys hidastui, jokainen hengenveto oli kivulias ja vaivalloinen.

Nuori parantaja oppilas istui katselemassa toivottomana miten elämä hiipui pois naaraasta. Murheisiinsa painuneena Mahlatassu katseli miten surkea pieni pentu vääntelehti emonsa pään vieressä.

Yhtäkkiä Jostain lähistöltä kuului tassun ääniä ja pensaiden siimeksestä ilmestyi kaksi vanhaa kissaa, myrskyklaanin päällikkö Jäkälätähti ja Parantaja Lehtosiipi.

Jäkälätähti ulvahti huomatessaan tyttärensä ruumiin. Hän syöksyi painamaan päänsä tämän pehmeään turkkiin. "En... en voinut pelastaa häntä." Mahlatassu sanoi pää roikuksissa kun vanha parantaja istui oppilaansa viereen.

"Älä syytä itseäsi Mahlatassu." Parantaja sanoi "Et olisi voinut tehdä mitään vaikka olisit halunnut. Luulen että Rastaslehvä luovutti kun hän menetti Hopeaniskan."

Mahlatassu kietoi häntänsä tiukemmin ympärilleen, mutta hän nosti päänsä ja katsoi meripihkan värisillä silmillään nyt parantajaa. "Onnistuin pelastamaan yhden pennun."

Mahlatassu tokaisi jo paljon varmempana itsestään. "Niin, mutta pentu ei kestä kauaa ilman lämmintä maitoa. Vie se pentutarhaan Pihlajakynnelle niin nopeasti kun pystyt, luulen että hän ottaa sen mielellään vastaan." Parantaja sanoi.

Mahlatassu ei kuitenkaan liikahtanutkaan vaan kääntyi katsomaan surevaa päällikköä. "Mene, minä pidän huolen Jäkälätähdestä." Lehtosiipi komensi. Niinpä Mahlatassu nousi ja nosti säälittävän kokoisen pennun maasta suuhunsa ja pujahti paikalta pensaikkoon.

 **Juoksin** niin lujaa kuin käpäläni kantoivat kohti myrskyklaanin leiriä. Juoksin aivan kaksijalkojen reviirin reunamilta korkeamäntyjen ohi pysähtymättä ja valittamatta kivusta polkuanturoissa kun terävät neulaset upposivat syvälle. Ajatuksissani kohisi ja toivoin että en puristanut suussani olevaa pientä nyyttiä turhankin kovaa. Minun oli vaikea hengittää kun suuni oli täynnä kissanpentua. Viimein sain myrskyklaanin sisään käynnin näkyviini ja syöksyin siitä suoraan sisään.

Aukiolle oli kerääntynyt sotureita ja oppilaita katselemaan ihmeissään yllättävää syöksyäni aukiolle, kun he vasta äsken olivat kuulleet pentuja odottavan naaraan katoamisesta ja heti sen perään säikähtäneen parantajan syöksyvän täysin samasta piikkihernetunnelista mistä minä olin juuri ilmestynyt. Klaanilaiset odottivat tietoja tapahtumista, mutta minulla ei ollut aikaa jäädä selittämään. Olin aika varma että tukehtuisin aivan heti jos en pian saisi pentua suustani. Kaarsin tunnelin suulta suoraan pentutarhaan ja laskin pennun maahan, saatoin viimein vetää kunnolla henkeä.

"Mahlatassu!" Ilkeä ääni jostain vasemmalta puoleltani sähähti. "Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi kun ryntäilet sisään tuolla tavoin. "Olin tunnistanut puhujan heti Apilahännäksi, ehkä koko myrskyklaanin inhottavimmaksi kissaksi. Koitin sanoa jotain mutta en saanut sanoja suustani. Mistä aloittaisin ajattelin? Apilahännän kiiluvat silmät tarkkailivat minua. Hän ei ollut vielä ilmeisesti huomannut pentua.

Yhtäkkiä Apilahäntä alkoi sähistä raivosta. "Mistä sait tuon pennun mahlatassu, uskallakin väittää että olet raahannut tänne jonkun säälittävän kulkukissan tai kotikisun!"

"En tietenkään." Minä sähähdin. "Hyvä. Mistä sinä sen sitten löysit." Vanha kuningatar jatkoi tivaamistaan. "Se... se on Rastaslehvän." Minä mutisin ja korvani luimistuivat ja pääni painui surusta.

Apilahäntä siristi meripihkanvärisiä silmiään, "en usko. Missä rastas lehvä sitten on," se sähisi.

Aioin juuri vastata mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuuni. Lempeä ääni keskeytti Apilahännän seuraavan sähinän, "Tule takaisin Rusopentu." Pronssin värinen kirjava kuningatar kutsui vahvinta pentuaan, joka oli livahtanut emonsa turvista, kun tämä oli keskittynyt kuuntelemaan minun ja Apilahännän kinaa. Nyt iso lähes oppilas iässä oleva Rusopentu kumartui minun tuoman pennun ylle; "Onko se kuollut?" Rusopentu kysyi. Voi hitsi minä ajattelin olin ihan unohtanut miksi alunperin olin tullut pentutarhaan ja nopeasti kumarruin nuolemaan pentua. Helpotus virtasi lävitseni kun se osoitti olevansa elossa aloittamalla säälittävän vikinän.

"Hiljennä se pentu Mahlatassu." Pihlajakynsi parahti tuskaisella äänellä. Käännyin nyt Pihlajakynnen puoleen joka oli minun oikealla puolellani kumppaninsa Lumimyrskyn kanssa.

Pihlajakynsi ja Lumimyrsky olivat juuri menettäneet kolme pentua ja Pihlajakynsi ei juuri sillä hetkellä kestänyt pentujen valitusta.

"Pihlajakynsi, tuota... " En oikein löytänyt sanoja. Vanhaparantaja oli sanonut että minun täytyy viedä pentu Pihlajakynnelle, mutta en ollut varma haluasiko Pihlajakynsi sitä. "Tuota Lehtosiipi mietti haluaisitko ottaa tämän pennun hoitoosi? Ainakin vähäksi aikaa."

"Ei Minä en tahdo." Hän sanoi kauhuissaan. Lumimyrsky painoi päänsä lohduttavasti kmppaninsa turkkiin ja alkoi keskustella tämän kanssa hiljaa.

Istuin toivottomana kun pikkuinen pentu yritti möyriä eteenpäin haistaessaan maidon. Rusopentu nuolaisi varovasti pennun korvaa ja se alkoi vikistä entistä kovemmin.

"Hyvä on." Pihlajakynsi sanoi lannistuneen. "Tuo se tänne ennen kuin se kuolee."

Nostin pennun jälleen suuhuni ja kannoin sen Pihlajakynnen luo. Pentu alkoi heti imeä innokkaasti ja Pihlajakynsi näytti kuitenkin tyytyväiseltä kietoessaan häntäänsä pennun suojaksi.

"Hyvä. Joko nyt kerrot missä Rastaslehvä on." Apilahäntä sähähti. Pentutarhassa oli hiljaista ja kaikki katsoivat minua odottavasti.

"Rastaslehvä kuoli synnytyksessä." Minä sanoin. Pentutarha vaikeni. Kaikki olivat vajonneet surullisiin ajatuksiin.

Lumimyrsky katkaisi hiljaisuuden; "Pitäisikö pennulle keksiä nimi." Tunsin kuumuuden ja häpeän, joka seurasi Lumimyrskyn kysymystä. "Ööh... Tuota minä keksin sille jo nimen. Se on mielestäni aika hyvä jos... jos te vaan kelpuutatte sen." Minä mutisin. kuulin vain Apilahännän paheksuvan tuhahduksen. "Minä ajattelin että Iltapentu olisi hyvä."

Kukaan ei sanonut hetkeen mitään, Sitten Rusopentu loikki Iltapennun luo ja sanoi; "Iltapentu. Minusta se on aika hyvä nimi."

Luku 2

Mahlaruoho

 **Oli** kulunut jo noin kuusi kuukautta siitä kun toin Iltapennun klaaniin. Nyt en enää ollut oppilas vaan olin jo ansainnut Parantajan nimen, Mahlaruoho. Lehtikadon aika oli alkanut ja kylmät säät olivat hirvittäviä. Juuri kukaan ei enää liikkunut pesien ulkopuolella vaan kaikki aterioivat ja viettivät aikansa pesissään silloin kun ei ollut soturin tehtäviä.

Tuoresaalista löytyi hyvin vähän ja kaikki klaanit näkivät nälkää. Kaikki se vähäinen tuoresaalis, mitä lannistunut metsästys partio onnistu löytää oli säälittävän pientä ja sekin piti kaivaa syvältä lumihangesta.

Katselin aukiota parantajan pesän edestä. Tänään oli pitkästä aikaa lämmin päivä ja kissoja oli nauttimassa ympäri aukiota vähäisestä lämmöstä.

Olin ollut viime aikoina hirveän kiireinen, kun valkoyskään sairastuneita kissoja oli aivan parveillut parantajan pesällä. Tauti oli vienyt peräti 2 Apilahännän pentua ja yhden oppilaan. Jäkälätähtikin oli sairastunut pahasti ja Lehtosiipi oli nyt hoitamassa häntä.

Juuri nyt sairastuneita kissoja oli paljon ja minun piti tehdä töitä kahta rankemmin. Lehtosiipi oli jo todella vanha, eikä hänestä enää ollut paljoa apua potilaiden hoidossa. Viime kuiden aikana hän oli alkanut olla hyvin väsynyt.

Minulla oli levoton olo. Viimekokoontumisessa oli tullut selväksi että muutkin klaanit kärsivät rankasta lehtikadon ajasta. Kaikki olivat nälkiintyneitä ja hyökkäyksen vaara oli nyt suurempi kuin oli koskaan ennen ollut.

"Hei Mahlaruoho." Nuori Oppilas Rusotassu Naukui tervehdyksen. "Oletko käynyt katsomassa viime aikoina Iltapentua? Apilahäntä ei päästänyt minua sisään, kun yritin aikaisemmin mennä katsomaan häntä."

Rusotassu oli Iltapennun paras kaveri. He olivat varttuneet jonkin aikaa yhdessä pentutarhassa ja pysyneet ystävinä senkin jälkeen kun Rusotassusta tuli oppilas.

"Ei, en ole ehtinyt." Minä vastasin. Oppilaan häntä valahti maahan ja hän näytti harmistuneelle. Minun kävi sääliksi Rusotassua. Kuningattaret olivat kieltäneet kaikkien niiden pääsyn pentutarhaan joilla ei ollut mitään tärkeää asiaa.

"Jos päästämme kenet tahansa ravaamaan tänne ties mitä tauteja meidän pentuihin tarttuu." Apilahäntä oli sanonut, kun Rusotassu oli pyrkinyt pentutarhaan lumen peitossa muutama päivä sitten.

"Yksi Apilahännän pennuista on vilustunut, kun käyn tarkastamassa pennun voinnin voin samalla kysyä pihlajakynneltä voisiko Iltapentu tulla pihalle hetkeksi." Minä ehdotin.

"Kiitos Mahlaruoho. Kerrothan minulle sitten?" Rusotassu naukaisi jo paljon pirteämpänä ja loikki sitten oppilaiden pesälle tarkkailemaan minua.

Huokaisin syvään, nousin ylös istumapaikalani ja astelin pentutarhaan. Sisällä oli lämmintä ja mukavaa. Apilahäntä huomasi minut ensimmäisenä.

"Kai tulit katsomaan Aaltopentua. Ole sitten hiljaa pennut nukahtivat juuri." Apilahäntä tokaisi.

Minä nyökkäsin ja astelin varovasti pentujen luo. Ne hengittivät rauhallisesti ja näyttivät olevan kunnossa. Nuuhkaisin Aaltopentua vielä lähemmin enkä haistanut sairautta enää. "Aaltopentu on täysin terve." Minä naukaisin.

"Tietenkin on." Apilahäntä tiuskaisi ja kietoutui nyt tiukemmin pentujensa ympärille. "Häivy nyt häiritsemästä minua."

Käännyin katsomaa muuta pentutarhaa. Katseeni kohtasi jäänväriset kirkkaat silmät. Iltapentu istui tarkkailemassa minua hiiren hiljaa ja lähes liikkumatta. Vaikka iltapentu oli lähes oppilas ikäinen, se oli tavattoman pieni ikäisekseen.

"Älä välitä Apilahännästä." Pentu naukui hiljaa. "Hän on ollut tänään hirveän huonolla tuulella ja ei päästä minua leikkimään Kelopennun kanssa."

Iltapentu oli vielä nuori, mutta hänen sanansa kuulostivat paljon vanhemman kissan sanoille. Viikseni väpättivät huvittuneesti. Pihlajakynsi makasi kyljellään Iltapennun takana ja näytti huvittuneelta. Naaras nuoli Iltapennun korvia lempeästi. Oli lähes mahdoton muistaa että Pihlajakynsi ei ollut Iltapennun oikea emo. Harmaa naaras oli hyvin kiintynyt Iltapentuun niin kuin lähes kaikki muutkin klaanin kissat.

"Pihalla on aika hyvä ilma." Pihlajakynsi naukaisi verkkaisesti. "Voisi tehdä hyvää mennä vähän jaloittelemaan ja haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa."

Iltapentu ponkaisi salamana pystyyn, "minulla on hirveä ikävä Rusotassua. Voinko mennä pihalle leikkimään hänen kanssa." Iltapentu kysyi ja katsoi taaksepäin Pihlajakynteen. "Ihan vain vähäksi aikaa."

Pihlajakynsi naurahti ja nyökkäsi innokkaalle pennulle joka lähes pomppi onnesta.

 **Rosokorva** luikahti parantajan pesään pärskien rajusti, myöhemmin iltapäivällä. Nuori kolli näytti hyvin sairaalta.

"Et olisi saanut lähteä tänään aamupartioon." Minä toruin soturia, samalla kun kaivoin flunssaan sopivia yrttejä yrttikasasta. "Jos jatkat tuohon malliin saat vielä viheryskän ja pääset muiden eristettyjen potilaiden luo."

"Ei tämä ole vielä mitään." Rosokorva mutisi, kun sysäsin yrtit hänen eteensä. "Saderuoko on varmasti vielä minuakin pahempi. Hän pärski kaikkien päälle tänä aamuna kun hän lähti metsästys partioon." Hän jatkoi koskemattakaan yrtteihin.

"Jos näät Saderuokoa lähetä hänet heti tänne. Syön nyt ne yrtit eivät ne niin pahoja ole." Minä komensin kun Rosokorva tökki ja nuuski epäilevästi Yrttikasaa. Minä tuijotin häntä vihaisesti ja vahdin että hän sai syötyä joka murusen yrteistä, jotka olin hänelle antanut.

Viimeaikoina olin joutunut patistelemaan muitakin nuoria sotureita syömään yrttinsä kuin Rosokorvaa. Sotureilla tuntui olevan niin kiire tottelemaan jokaista soturilain pykälää että he helposti unohtivat olevansa sairaita. Jotenkin he tuntuivat muistavan sen vasta kun jalat eivät enää kantaneet.

Huokaisin ja nousin ylös. Vanhaa parantajaa ei ollut näkynyt koko päivänä ja mietin olisiko hän vielä katsomassa jäkälätähteä. Päätin mennä katsomaan tarvitsisiko Lehtosiipi apua Päällikön kanssa.

Astelin parantajan pesän ulkopuolelle ja astelin suurkiven luokse jossa havaitsin varapäällikön istumassa mietteissään. Vanha kolli näytti väsyneelle ja nälkäiselle.

"Sammalturkki, onko jokin vinossa?" kysyin kun saavuin tämän luo.

"Mistä aloittaisin. Lumimyrskyn partio löysi huolestuttavia jälkiä myrskyklaanin rajojen sisäpuolelta. Minun olisi nyt tärkeä keskustella Jäkälätähden kanssa mutta hän on nyt niin heikossa kunnossa." Vanha kissa huokaisi. Väsymys paistoi hänen vaalean vihreistä silmistään. "Olen liian vanha tähän hommaan."

Katsahdin levottomasti päällikön pesää kohti. sisältä ei kuulunut pihaustakaan. Kävelin Sammalturkin ohi pesän suuaukolle. "Menen katsomaan voinko auttaa Lehtosiipeä." Sanoin Sammalturkille ja astuin sitten päällikön pesään.

Pesänsisällä oli pimeää ja joka puolella haisi sairaudelle. "Mahlaruoho?" Kysyi hiljainen ääni pesän perukoilta. Näin kirkkaiden silmien hohteen synkässä pesässä ja kävelin eteenpäin.

Silmäni tottuivat nopeasti pimeään ja näin Jäkälätähden maakamassa sammalpeitteen päällä. Sydämeni jätti useamman lyönnin väliin kun huomasin että päällikkö ei hengittänyt.

"Tämä on hänen toiseksi viimeinen henki." Lehtosipi kuiskasi minun vierestäni. "Kun hän palaa takaisin meidän luokse taudin pitäisi alkaa jo lievittyä."

Katsoin kauhuissani Lehtosiipeä joka katsoi minua murheellisena. Käänsin katseeni nyt takaisin Jäkälätähteen, joka makasi täysin liikkumattomana. Istuin ja jäin odottamaan pimeyteen että päällikkö näyttäisi elonmerkkejä.

"Miten meidän käy, kun Jäkälätähti menettää viimeisen henkensä." Kysyin hiljaa.

"Luulisi sinun jo tietävän Mahlaruoho. Sammalturkista tietenkin tulee seuraava päällikkö." Vanha parantaja muistutti.

"Ei." Minä kuiskasin hiljaa. "Sammalturkki on liian vanha. Hän sanoi minulle niin. Hänestä ei tule seuraavaa päällikköä."

Luku 3

Lumimyrsky

 **Partio** seurasi minua vähän matkan päässä. Kaikki olivat hyvillä mielin. Meillä oli käynyt hyvä tuuri kun aamu oli lämmin ja aurinko paistoi korkealla. Partio kulki verkkaisesti jokiklaanin rajaa aina sillalle asti ja Jokiklaanin rajoilla ei ole ollut vaikeuksia viimeaikoina.

Pysähdyimme välillä vahvistamassa rajoja, mutta muuten kuljimme eteenpäin verkkaisesti. Ilmeisesti me emme olleet ainoat jotka pitivät aurinkoa tervetulleena, vaan riistaa lähes hyppi meidän kynsiimme.

Astelin partion ensimmäisenä ja siksi sain aurinko kivet ensimmäisenä näkö piiriini. Pysähdyin ja käpäläni liukuivat lumessa. Thump joku törmäsi minuun takaapäin ja lensin hyvänmatkaa lähemmät aurinkokiviä.

"Mitä ihmettä Lumimyrsky. Etkö osaa varoittaa ja mitä sinä edes noin äkkiä pysähdyt." Taakseni törmännyt musta naaras Yönkynsi ärisi. Hän näytti vihaiselle. Hän oli kaatunut ja makasi nyt lumihangessa mustaturkki lumen peitossa.

"Anteeksi." Minä sanoin. ja katsoin sitten muita takanani. Kukaan muu ei ollut vielä huomannut. Muut katsoivat minua yllättyneenä.

Viimatuuli vilkaisi Yönkynnen takaa minun ohitseni kohti aurinkokiviä ja hän jähmettyi katse tiukasti kiviröykkiössä. Hänen vieressään myös Korpitassu kohotti katseensa ja oppilaan silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä.

Yönkynsi sähähti ja nousi pystyyn. Naaras ravisteli lumen turkistaan. "Mitä te kaikki pällistelette." Yönkynsi kohotti katseensa ja tämän karvat nousivat pystyyn. Kiukuissaan Yönkynsi ravasi ohitseni ja loikkasi yhdelle röykkiön kivistä. "Että ne kehtaavat." Hän sähisi.

Aurinko kiville oli jätetty lojumaan ketunpentujen raatoja ja pilaantunutta riistaa. Yönkynsi seisoi yhden ruumiin vieressä, nuuski ja sähisi. "Selvä jokiklaanin haju. Ne saavat maksaa tästä."

Ketterästi mustaturkki auringonvalossa sinisenä värehtien Yönkynsi loikkasi kivien päältä laskeutui eteeni. "No mitä me tehdään. Ei kai me voida antaa jokiklaanin päästä pälkähästä. Haju on tuore, he ovat varmasti vasta lähteneet täältä me voidaan vielä saada ne kiinni." Yönkynsi sähisi. Näin verenhimoisen kiillon välähtävän naaraan harmaissa silmissä.

"Ei, se miten jokiklaani saa tästä maksaa ei ole minun päätettävissäni. Ja mitä takaa-ajoon tulee kukaan ei tässä partiossa lähde haahuilemaan vihollisreviirille." Minä vastasin.

Käännyin katsomaan muita, Korpitassu näytti säikähtäneestä mutta Viimatuulen silmissä välkähteli takaa- ajon mahdollisuus.

Minä loikkasin kiville tutkimaan raatoja. Tahdoin itse varmistaa että Yönkynsi oli oikeassa. Hajusta ei ollut epäilystäkään. Jokiklaani näytti tahtoneen varmistaa että varmasti haistaisimme heidät. Nostin katseeni jokiklaanin rajaan päin.

Olen aivan varma että näin miten tumma varjo välähti jokiklaanin puolella. Katselin vielä hetken paikkaa jossa luulin nähneeni liikettä ja loikin sitten alas kivien päältä.

"Kierretään partio loppuun ja katsotaan miten pitkälle meidän reviirille Jokiklaani on tunkeutunut." Minä sanoin partiolle.

Viimatuuli, joka oli myös loikannut Aurinkokiville näytti nyt tukivan kettuja tarkemmin; "En usko että jokiklaani on tappanut nämä ketut, jokiklaanin haju on selkeä mutta silti. Näissä ketuissa on myrskyklaanin haju. Voisiko olla että ne ovat niitä kettuja mitä Hellehännän partio haistoi eilen. Miksi jokiklaani olisi vaivautunut meidän reviirille vain tappaakseen pari ketun pentua." Korpitassu kysyi ja katsoi minua kiviröykkiön päältä.

"Ja mitä tähän pilaantuneeseen riistaan tulee voisiko olla että ketut ovat pyydystäneet nämä." Korpitassu jatkoi ja tökki käpälällään yhtä hiirtä.

"Älä koske niihin raatoihin Kopitassu! Antaa Jäkälätähden päättä mitä niille tehdään." Viimatuuli komensi oppilastaan, mutta Korpitassu ei näyttänyt kuuntelevan.

"Korpitassu voi olla oikeassa." Minä sanoin miettien, "mutta Yönkynsi on oikeassa parempi on että annamme Jäkälätähden ja Sammalturkin päättää mitä me teemme niille." Minä mutisin enemmän itselleni kuin muille.

Oppilas loikki kiviltä alas ja katsoi sitten minuun "No mennään kertomaan Jäkälätähdelle, jos ne on myrskyklaanin kettuja meillä on yksi huoli vähemmän."

"Ja kaksihuolta enemmän, mikä tappoi ketut ja mitä osaa jokiklaanilla on tämän kanssa." Yönkynsi totesi.

 **Myrskyklaanissa** oli rauhallista kun partio viimein palasi leiriin. Astelin rauhallisesti eteenpäin etsien katseellani varapäällikköä. Halusin keskustella ensin Sammalturkin kanssa kuin menisin häiritsemään Jäkälätähteä, joka oli ollut eilen pahasti sairaana.

Pian huomasinkin Sammalturkin istumassa tuoresaaliskasan luona. Varapäällikkö katsoi kun Rosokallion metsästys partio kantoi saaliitaan kasaan. Tunsin helpotusta kun huomasin miten runsaasti tuoresaalista metsästyspartio oli saanut, ehkä klaani saisi viimein tarvitsemansa aterian.

Varapäällikkö huomasikin minut ja viittoi minua luokseen hännällään. Korpitassu ja Viimatuuli olivat jo hajaantuneet tovereidensa luo, mutta Yönkynsi lähti seuraamaan minua kohti varapäällikköä.

"Aamun metsästys partio on ollut tänään hyvin tuottoisa, kuten varmaan huomaat." Sammalturkki naukui kun saavuimme hänen luo. "Miten teidän partiolla meni, löysittekö mitään jälkiä jokiklaanista."

"Valitettavasti kyllä." Minä sanoin ja vilkaisin nopeasti Yönkynttä. "Löysimme jokiklaanin hajun aurinkokiviltä, mutta emme muualta en usko että he viipyivät reviirillämme kauaa." Pidin nyt tauon ja mietin miten kertoisin ketuista.

"Aurinkokiviltä löysimme kuollutta riistaa." Yönkynsi sanoi minun puolestani. "Ja kuolleita ketunpoikasia. Haistoimme ketuissa myrskyklaanin hajua, mutta vahvempana aurinkokivillä oli jokiklaanin löyhkä."

Varapäällikkö näytti hitusen järkyttyneelle. "Kerro tarkemmin Yönkynsi. Mitä te näitte ja haistoitte."

Yönkynsi aloitti yksityiskohtaisen kuvailun partion löydöistä ja siitä miten Korpitassu oli löytänyt myrskyklaanin hajua kettujen turkista.

"Lumimyrsky, luuletko että ne olivat niitä kettuja joita Hellehännän partio haistoi eilen. Jos ne ovat ne ketut pitäisikö meidän lähettää partio tutkimaan mahdollisia merkkejä siitä ovatko ketut myrskyklaanin reviirin kettuja." Sammalturkki kysyi nyt minulta. Hätkähdin kun en ollut osannut odottaa että minulta kysyttiin niin tärkeä kysymys.

"En osaa sanoa. En itse huomannut että myrskyklanin hajua, mutta Korpitassulla on kieltämättä tarkempi hajuaisti." Minä vastasin. "Minusta meidän pitäisi lähettää joku ottamaan selvää ovatko ketut todella myrskyklanin reviiriltä vai ovatko jokiklaaninkissat päättäneet häiritä meitä.

Varapäällikkö nyökkäsi minulle ja Yönkynnelle hyväksyvästi. Sammalturkki näytti vakavalta. Odotimme hiljaa ohjeita mitä teemme seuraavaksi.

Minulle tuli inhottava tunne, että joku katseli ja kuunteli meitä. Käänsin katseeni taaksepäin. Jäänväriset kirkkaat silmät tuijottivat suoraan minun tummiin silmiini. Kylmät väreet kulkivat selkäpiitäni pitkin.

Iltapentu istui rauhallisesti pienen matkan päässä. Pennun kirjava turkki sädehti ja jäänsiniset silmät kiilsivät oudosti auringon kirkkaassa valossa. Kumppanini Pihlajakynsi oli kääntynyt juttelemaan Hellehännän kanssa eikä kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Iltapentuun.

"Partion on lähdettävä matkaan hetimmiten ja toivon saavani raportin ennen auringonlaskua." Sammalturkki komensi.

"Kokoan sitten partion ja lähden heti." Yönkynsi sanoi ja mustaturkki kiiltäen hän poistui luotamme.

Hätkähdin kun tajusin Sammalturkin tehneen päätöksensä ja jakaneen tehtäviä. Olin aivan unohtanut missä olin ja mitä tekemässä kun Iltapennun katse oli osunut minuun. Nyt käänsin hätäisesti pääni varapäällikköön joka oli jo kääntynyt ja kulki pois päin.

Luku 4

Jäkälätähti

Astelin ulos ahdistavasta pesästäni. Venyttelin syvään lämpimässä auringon paisteessa. Tuntui hyvälle olla taas ulkona. Istahdin alas ja annoin auringon lämmittää turkkiani. Niin paljon oli ilmasto muuttunut sen jälkeen kun olin sairastunut. Lumikinokset olivat laskeneet reilusti ja aurinko porotti korkealla. Pahin lehtikadon aika oli viimein ohi.

Sammalturkki hyvä ystäväni ja varapäällikköni asteli viereeni. "Hyvä nähdä että olet jo parantunut." Tämä naukui ja istuutui viereeni.

Katselin aukiota ja katseeni osui nuoriin kissoihin Rusotassuun ja Iltapentuun, jotka leikkivät vähän matkan päässä meistä. Varapäällikkö katsoi myös leikkiä. Olimme hetken hiljaa ja seurasimme aukion tapahtumia, Sammalturkki kuitenkin rikkoi hiljaisuuden hetken kuluttua.

"Lumimyrskyn partio löysi myrskyklaanin reviirillä kuljeskelleiden kettujen raadot eilen." Varapäällikkö sanoi ja hän kuulosti hyvin huolestuneelle.

Katsahdin hänen rauhattomiin silmiin. "Sehän on vain hyvä jos ketut ovat kuolleet. Yksi huoli vähemmän." Minä naukaisin huolettomasti.

"Jos vain olisikin. Jokiklaani on jotenkin sekaantunut asiaan. Heidän hajunsa oli vahvasti ruhojen ympärillä niin oli myös kaksijalkojen. Lähetin pienen partion tutkimaan tarkemmin ja he huomasivat kettujen kuolleen mitä oudoimmin."

"Kaksijalkojen? Miksi kaksijalat tahtoisivat tappaa pari kettua." Minä kysyin yllättyneenä.

"Älä pyydä minua selittämään kaksijalkojen outouksia. Alan olla vähän liian vanha siihen hommaan." Varapäällikkö huokaisi ja katsoi taas nuoria kissoja jotka painivat leikkisästi aukiolla.

"Niinhän me molemmat ystävä rakas." Minä huokaisin.

Iltapentu käännähti ketterästi ja onnistui väistämään Rusotassun käpälää joka kävi hiirenmitan päässä tämän korvasta. "Mitä teemme jokiklaanin suhteen. He ovat käyneet reviirillämme aivan äskettäin." Varapäällikkö kysyi pitäen katseen Rusotassussa.

"Huomenna on kokoontuminen voimme vaatia vastauksia silloin. Kaksijalat voivat olla isompi ongelma haluan että keräät ryhmän selvittämään missä kaikkialla kaksijalat ovat kulkeneet." Minä huokaisin. Tietenkin minun olisi pitänyt valmistautua huonoihin uutisiin.

Sammalturkki nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös. Katselin kun hän ravasi Yönkynnen, Hallahampaan ja Rosokorvan luokse. Käänsin sitten katseeni taas Iltapennun ja Rusotassun leikkiin joka oli muuttunut rajummaksi kuin hetki sitten.

Rusotassu huitaisi käpälällään kohti Iltapennun päätä. Hetken näytti kuin Rusotassu olisi osunut, mutta kuitenkin iltapentu oli jo tarttunut hampaillaan Rusotassun niskaan ja kepeällä pyörähdyksellä sivullepäin Rusotassu kaatui selälleen maahan.

Katselin ympärilleni. Huomasin etten ollut ainut joka seurasi leikkiä kiinnostuneena, Pihlajakynsi ja muutama muu lähistöllä näytti unohtaneen tekemisensä ja seurasivat nyt kiinnostuneena miten Iltapentu väisti jokaista Rusotassun iskua ja onnistui kääntämään iskut tätä vastaan.

Viimeisimmän iskun jäljiltä Rusotassu näytti todella suuttuneen ja tämän silmissä välähti kiukku. Nyt katsoi miten läheltä Iltapennun silmää Rusotassun paljastetut kynnet vilahtivat. Taas huti!

Loikkasin pentujen väliin. Rusotassu katsahti minua säikähtäneenä. "Riittää jo." Minä komensin lujasti Rusotassua. Oppilas hätkähti turhan ankaraa ääntäni ja luimisti korviaan.

"Mitä sinä teet! Me vain leikkittiin." Iltapentu tiuskaisi ja katsoi minua hohtavan sinisillä silmillään.

Kylmät väreet kulkivat lävitseni kun kohtasin Iltapennun katseen varomattomasti. Hetkeen en pystynyt liikkumaan tai sanomaan mitään, tuijotin vain Iltapennun silmiä.

"Tule tänne Iltapentu. Nyt!" Pihlajakynsi rikkoi jännittyneisyyden ja huomasin karvani olevan pystyssä.

Mulkaisin Rusotassua ja tämä luikki oppilaiden pesään jonka varjoista hän jäi tarkkailemaan tilannetta silmät kiiluen.

Iltapentu marisi ja raahautui tylsistyneenä Pihlajankynnen luo. "En minä enää ole mikään pentu. Miksei minusta jo tehdä oppilasta." Tämä valitti astellessaan pentutarhan suojaan.

Pihlajakynsi vilkaisi minua nopeasti ja katosi sitten Iltapennun perään pentutarhan suojiin.

"Iltapentu on oikeassa tiedätkös." Joku sanoi minulle. Käännähdin pikaisesti katsomaan kuka minulle puhui, Mahlaruoho. "Minusta ei ole mitään syytä enää viivästyttää hänen nimitys menojaan."

"Niin." Minä vastasin lyhyesti. Katsoin parantajaa mietteliäästi kun tämä istui viereeni.

"Oletko jo miettinyt mestaria, jos et luultavasti halukkaista ei ainakaan tule ongelmaa." Hän naurahti kepeästi. "Iltapennulle on annettava hyvä mestari. Sellainen joka tietää mitä tekee."

"Hahha, kuulostaa vähän kuin itse olisit valmis ottamaan oppilaan." Naurahdin ja katsoin Mahlaruohoa huvittuneena.

"Tietenkin haluaisin että Iltapentu olisi oppilaani." Hän vastasi pisteliäästi. "Tosin luulen että Iltapentu ei halua parantajaksi ja minulle kyllä riittää että hän on ystäväni."

Parantaja nousi ylös ja lähti kohti parantajan pesää. Katsahdin vielä pentutarhaan päin ja huokaisin syvään.

Olin päivänmittaan huomannut miten paljon innokkaita Mestareita myrskyklaanissa olikaan. Ainakin puolet myrskyklaanista olivat vihjailleet olevansa valmiita ottamaan oppilaan. Olin kuitenkin tehnyt jo päätökseni mestareiden suhteen.

Katselin nyt klaania joka oli kerääntynyt suurkiven ympärille kuultuaan kutsuni. Katselin miten Iltapentu asteli ylpeänä ja turkki kuunvalossa leiskuen luonnottomasti.

Henkeni salpaantui kun näin kissan joka kulki tämän vierellä. Luonnottoman kaunis ja jäänsinisilmäinen tähtiklaanin soturi, minun tyttäreni. Ylpeästi naaras seurasi pentunsa kulkua kohti suurkiveä, sitten aivan yllättäen soturi oli kadonnut.

Ravistelin päätäni. Se oli varmasti vain harha. Silti katsoessani Iltapentua kylmät väreet kulkivat lävitseni. Saatoin nähdä tähtiklaanin mahdin noissa jäänvärisissä silmissä ja kirjavassa turkissa joka nyt hohti uskomattoman kauniina.

"Myrskyklaani olemme kokoontuneet tänne, toivottaaksemme tervettulleeksi uuden oppilaan. Iltapentu on nyt tarpeeksi vanha aloittamaan soturikoulutuksensa." Minä sanoin ja sanani kaikuivat aukiolla.

"Iltapentu." Sinisilmäinen nuori naaras astui eteenpäin rauhallisen ja ylpeänä. "Tästä päivästä eteenpäin aina siihen asti, kun saat soturinimesi kutsuttakoon sinua Iltatassuksi."

"Iltatassu, Iltatassu." Kissat kutsuivat uutta oppilasta uudella nimellään. Iltapennun katse oli rauhallinen.

"Kohotan katseeni tähtiin ja pyydän tähtiklaania opastamaan ja ohjaamaan polkujasi kohti soturin voimaa ja rohkeutta." Minä julistin

Katsahdin Iltapentua jonka silmät säkenöivät tyytyväisyyttä ja jotain luonnotonta voimaa jota en ollut kenenkään silmissä enne nähnyt.

"Sammalturkki." Minä kutsuin ja Vanha varapäällikkö astui eteen. "Olet kouluttanut usean oppilaan ja palvellut klaanin varapäällikkönä jo vuosia. Pyydän vielä kerran että olet valmis ottamaan oppilaan ja opettamaan sille runsaat tietosi ja taitosi." Minä sanoin ja katsoin lempeästi vanhaan toveriini.

"Teen parhaani." Tämä sanoi ja nyökkäsi minulle kunnioittavasti.

Varapäällikkö ja Iltatassu koskettivat toisiensa neniään ja klaani Rusotassun johdolla alkoi jälleen kutsui Iltatassua uudella nimelllään. Ponnistin ja valmistauduin loikkaamaan suurkiveltä alas kun huurraa huudot muuttuivat kauhun ulvaisuiksi.

Joku oli juuri ilmestynyt piikkihernetunnelista. Kohotin katseeni ja näin Mahlaruohon joka kantoi selässään jotain joka näytti kuolleelle kissalle. En ehtinyt nähdä ketä Mahlaruoho kantoi koska kissat tungeksivat nyt Mahlaruohon ympärillä.

Loikkasin alas kiveltä ja aijoin tunkeutua tungoksen keskelle ja selvittää mistä oli kyse kun joku ulvaisi tungoksen keskeltä.

"Se on Lehtosiipi!" Aukiolla karehti epätoivoiset ja epäuskoiset henkäykset. Sydämeni jätti kokonaisen kolme lyöntiä väliin. Mitä oli tapahtunut?

Luku 5

Mahlaruoho

Lajittelin yrttejä. Huomasin että ne olivat aika vähissä. "Tarvitsen ainakin kehäkukkaa. Jokohan sitä voisi löytää. Eipä kai vielä no jotain saattaisi löytyä, jos vain menisin etsimään." Minä mutisin itsekseni parantajan pesässä.

"Hei Mahlaruoho." Lehtosiipi tervehti minua. "Olet varmaan menossa etsimään yrttejä."

Minä nyökkään hänelle. "Tarvitsemme ainakin jotain viheryskään ja valkoyskään. Vaikka lehtikadon aika alkaa jo päättyä pitää olla silti valmiina. Luuletko että kaksijalkalasta löytyisi kissanminttua tai sieltä varjoklaanin rajalta mistä löysimme sitä viimeksi?"

"Niin, tarvitset apua yrttejen keräämiseen." Vanhus sanoi.

Katsahdin häntä. Lehtosiipi oli vielä parantaja mutta en tosissani usko että hän jaksaisi varjoklaaninrajalle asti. "Tuota…"

"Hyvä! Otan Kelotassun mukaan apuun. Me menemme keräämään yrttejä Varjoklaanin rajalta. En usko että minua on pakenemaan kaksijalkoja." Parantaja naurahti. Minä en nauranut. "Mitä muita yrttejä sinä tarvitset?"

Luettelin parantajalle vajavaiset yrtit ja lähdimme sitten yhdessä ulos parantajan pesästä aukiolle.

Lehtosiipi haki Kelotassun ja he lähtivät ukkospolkua kohti. Katselin hetken heidän peräänsä kunnes käännyin vastakkaiseen suuntaan kohti kaksijalkalaa.

Kissanminttua oli helppo löytää, sitä kasvoi isoina mättäinä erään kaksijalan puutarhassa. Keräsin muitakin yrttejä joita tarvitsin ja joita löytyi.

Juoksin sitten takaisin Leiriin ja täytin varastot. Lehtosiipeä eikä Kelotassua näkynyt vielä missään. En ihmetellyt sitä yhtään.

En ollut kovin nopea juoksemaan, en yhtä nopea kuin Villituuli. Mutta kuitenkin olin hidasta vanhusta ja nuorta oppilasta nopeampi.

Jostain syystä minulla oli kummallinen olo. En oikein saanut asetuttua paikoilleni. Käpäliäni kihelmöi oudosti.

"En pysty rauhoittumaan ennen kuin näen että Kelotassu ja Lehtosiipi ovat takaisin leirissä." Minä mutisin itsekseni ja ravasin edestakaisin. "Lähden heidän luo."

Juoksin ulos leiristä jo syöksyin kohti ukkospolkua. Mitä lähemmäs ukkospolkua pääsin yhä hätään tyneemmäksi tulin.

Sitten minä kuulin ne. Ulvaisut ja selvät taistelun äänet. Vähänmatkan päässä. Juoksin pienen mäen nyppylän päälle ja näin ne.

Kissat Sähisivät ja repivät toisiaan raivoissaan. Lehtosiiven kimpussa oli kaksi varjoklaanin kissaa ja Kelotassu tappeli yhden ison kanssa jonka tunnistin heti varjoklaanin kuningattareksi Päästäissulaksi.

Lehtosiipi oli isommassa pulassa ja syöksyin ulvaisten nyppylän päältä ja loikkasin suoraan isomman varjoklaanin soturin niskaan. Soturi ulvoi ja rimpuili, mutta en päästänyt irti. Nyt upotin hampaani tämän niskaan ja tunsin miten ällöttävän paksu veri pursusi ulos soturin haavasta suoraan suuhuni.

Irrotin otteeni ja soturi juoksi ukkospolun yli varjoklaanin reviirille. Hirviö juoksi aivan hännän mitan päästä soturia.

Myös Lehtosiipi oli saanut vihollisensa käpälämäkeen. Yhtäkkiä tajusin, että kelotassu oli ukkospolulla. Karvani nousivat kauhusta pystyyn. "Kelotassu!" Minä ulvaisin.

Oppilas oli lähtenyt ajamaan takaa varjoklaanin soturia varjoklaanin rajan toiselle puolelle.

"Pysy tässä mahlaruoho." Vanha mestarini komensi. Ja heti kun seuraava hirviö oli huristanut kamalasti metelöiden meidän ohitsemme, Lehtosiipi ylitti rajan meidän ja varjoklaanin välissä. Hetken ukkospolku oli hiljaa, en kuullut ääntäkään. Yritin nähdä varjoklaanin reviirille mutta se oli mahdotonta.

Odotin hiljaa ja istuin kauhuissani. "Missä olette Lehtosiipi ja Kelotassu." Minä kuiskasin.

Silloin varjoklanin puolelta puskista syöksyi kissoja ukkospolulle. Näin miten sulavasti Lehtosiipi ja Kelotassu ylittivät ukkospolun mutta heitä jahdanneilla kissoilla ei ollut yhtä hyvä tuuri.

Saatoin nähdä sen ennen kuin se tapahtui. Hirviö huristi kahden varjoklanin kissan päälle.

Katsoin kauhuissani en kyennyt liikkumaan. Kuulin varjoklanin kissojen tuskaiset ulvaisut.

Sitten se oli ohi tuli taas yksi hiljainen hetki hirviöistä ja ennen kuin olin huomannutkaan, Lehtosiipi oli taas ukkospolulla.

Näin kaksi murskaantunutta ruumista. Sitä oli paha katsoa. Lehtosiipi oli kumartunut toisen puoleen ja lähti kiskomaan sitä myrskyklaanin reviiriä kohti.

Kelotassu huomasin sen ensimmäiseksi ja hän ulvaisi Lehtosiivelle. Kaksi kiiltävää valoa syöksyi kissoja kohti hurjaa vauhtia.

"Lehtosiipi!" Minä ulvaisin ja syöksyin kohti ukkospolkua. Lehtosiipi oli melkein perillä. Aivan vähän vain ja hän olisi välttynyt karmealta kohtaloltaan.

En kyennyt liikkumaan. Silmissäni sumeni ja kuulin vain korviahuumaavan kiljaisun kun hirviö osui lehtosiipeen.

Tuli yksi hirviö, sitten toinen. Kelotassu joka oli lähempänä kiskoi kissojen ruumiit loppumatkan ukkospolulta. Minä syöksyin heti heidän luokseen.

Aluksi luulin että molemmat olivat kuolleet. kunnes huomasin, että Lehtosiiven Veriset kyljet kohoilivat hyvin heikosti. "Lehtosiipi." Minä kuiskasin hänelle.

"Koskee… onko se se toinen elossa." Hän sanoi heikosti, Kumarruin lähemmäs.

Lehtosiiven suusta purkautui veri virta kun hän yritti muodostaa sanoja.

"Miksi… Miksi sinä menit sinne." Minä kuiskasin hänelle surullisena. Luulin hänen jo kuolleen kun sanoin hänelle niin, mutta kuulin hänen mutisevan hiljaa jotain.

"Jokainen elämä on tärkeä…." Hänen puheensa katkoili ja oli niin vaivalloista. Yritin ottaa selvää siitä mitä hän minulle sanoi. "Tähtiklaani… tärkeä." Lopulta hän ei enää puhunut. Lehtosiipi oli vaiennut iäksi.

Kaikki katosi. Tuijotin tyhjyyttä kuulin vaan hiljaisia askelia viereltäni. Varjoklanin soturit jotka olivat jääneet ukkospolun taakse, olivat tulleet hakemaan kuollutta toveriaan.

Ryhdistäydyin nyt. Kohtasin Yhdensoturin katseen joka sattui olemaan varjoklaanin varapäällikkö Harmaakynsi.

"Otamme vain toverimme ja häivymme sitten." Soturi naukaisi lyhyesti. ja kumartui nostamaan toverinsa selkäänsä jonka nyt tunnistin Päästäissulaksi.

Tunsin raivoa ja hirvittävää surua. "Myrskyklaani ei unohda." minä sihisin varapäällikölle joka siristi silmiään minulle ja antoi sitten merkin kolmelle muulle soturille merkin seurata omalle reviirilleen.

He odottivat että hiviöitä ei näkynyt ja ylittivät sitten ukkospolun yhdessä rykelmässä.

Kun varjoklaani oli mennyt katsahdin Kelotassua. Hän näytti hirvittävän säikähtäneelle.

Kumarruin lehtosiiven ruumiin ylle ja nostin sen selkääni. "Tarvitsetko apua." Kelotassu kysyi ja tuli viereeni.

"En. Minä tahdon kantaa hänet itse." Minä sanoin ja lähdimme kohti Myrskyklaanin leiriä.

Luku 6

Iltatassu

Makaan oppilaidenpesässä Rusotassun vieressä. Muut oppilaat jo nukkuvat, mutta minä en enää. Nukuin vähän aikaa, mutta heräsin melkein heti. Viime yö oli niin jännittävä että ajatukseni eivät vain saa nukahdettua.

Mahlaruoho oli kantanut kuolleen Lehtosiiven ruumiin klaaniin, kesken minun nimitysmenojen oli alkanut hirveä meteli. Kaikki olivat pörränneet Mahlaruohon ja Kelotassun ympärillä ja udelleet mitä oli tapahtunut.

Käännän kylkeäni ja tassuni rävähtävät maahan velttoina. Huokaisen hiljaa. Oppilaiden pesä alkaa jo valaistua aurinko siis viimein alkaa nousta.

"Rusotassu, Rusotassu!" Tökin oppilastoveriani käpälälläni ja koitan saada hänet heräämään. Tämä kuitenkin vain murahtaa ärsyyntyneenä.

"No mitä." Hän mutisee kun jatkan tökkimistä herkeämättä. "Ei vielä tarvitse nuosta anna minun nyt nukkua."

"Luuletko että Sammalturkki vie minut Varjoklaanin rajan yli. Onkohan se minun ensimmäinen koe oppilaana. Kuule millainen sinun ensimmäinen päiväsi oli?" Kysyn kärsimättömänä.

Rusotassu kääntää taas kylkeään minulle väsyneenä. Ummistaa silmänsä ja nukahtaa uudelleen.

"Rusotassu. Rusotassu kuuletko?" Kuiskaan Rusotassun korvaan ja tökin häntä taas tassullani.

"Ihan varmasti Sammalturkki vie sinut suoraan tapaamaan varjotähteä ja jos et selviä ulos varjoklaanin reviiriltä sinusta ei ole oppilaaksi." Rusotassu mutisee väsyneenä ja vihaisena minulle joka olin jälleen herättänyt minut.

Pesään tulee hiljaista. Olen jähmettynyt kauhusta. En uskalla edes hengittää. Pitääkö minun yksin kohdata Varjotähti. Ajattelen kauhuissani.

Rusotassu kääntyy minun puoleen ja nostaa päätään väsyneenä. "Kuule ei se oikeasti niin mene. Uskoit minua senkin hiirenaivo." Rusotassu tuhahtaa ja laskeutuu taas nukkuma asentoon. "Luultavasti Sammalturkki vain näyttää sinulle myrskyklaanin rajat. Se on vähän niin kuin klanin perinne." Rusotassu mutisee.

Uskallan taas hengittää. Aurinko häikäisee silmiäni. En ymmärrä miten Rusotassu saa enää nukahdettua. Muutkin pesätoverimme alkavat jo heräillä.

"Rusotassu, Rusotassu!" Toistelen jälleen ja häiritsen Rusotassun unta.

"Anna minun nukkua Iltatassu." Rusotassu mutisee unisesti, mutta minä en luovuta vielä vaan jatkan Rusotassun tökkimistä ja tämän nimen toistelemista.

"Rusotassu, Rusotassu…" Rusotassu vain kääntää selkänsä minulle.

"Rusotassu! Yös nyt heti!" Kuuluu vahva ja komentava ääni oppilaidenpesän suuaukolta.

"Täysin hereillä!" Rusotassu ulvaisee ja hyppää varmasti Jalanverran ilmaan kuulleessaan mestarinsa käskyn.

Yönkynsi katsoo Rusotassua ylevästi. "Paras pitää huolta ettet anna minun odottaa liian kauan." Tämä toteaa ja katoaa sitten näkyvistä.

Vilkaisen Rusotassua huvittuneena ja poistun sitten pesästä virkeänä. Viiksitassu poistuu myös perässäni. Hänen mestarinsa Kultatuuli ja Rusotassun mestari Yönkynsi istuvat odottamassa oppilaitaan.

Viiksitassu ja meidän perässä väsyneen näköinen Rusotassu jolkuttavat mestariensa luo. Minä jään yksin istumaan pesän edessä olevan kannon viereen.

Rusotassu mulkaisee minua vielä väsyneen vihaisena ennen kuin seuraa Yönkynttä ulos leiristä.

En vielä näe mestariani, mutta ei vielä ole kiire aurinko on vasta noussut ja ei Kelotassun ja Helletassunkaan mestarit ole vielä hakeneet oppilaitaan.

Tunnen itseni vallan kärsimättömäksi kun muut oppilastoverini poistuvat leiristä ja istun vieläkin kärsimättömänä kannon vieressä.

Vedän ilmaa syvään keuhkoihini ja hengitän sitten rauhallisesti. En tahdo näyttää liian kärsimättömältä joten pysyn ylpeästi selkäsuorana odottamassa mestariani.

Pian aurinko on noussut jo korkeammalle ja leirissä kaikkialla edessäni kissat ovat jo hereillä ja normaalien toimiensa parissa. Vieläkään ei Sammalturkkia näy missään.

Viimatuuli myrskyklaanin aina pirteä soturi asteleekin viereeni. "Eikö mestariasi vielä näy?" Tämä kysyy.

"Ei." Vastaan lyhyesti ja huomaan alkavani olla jo huonolla tuulella. Viimatuuli naurahtaa. Vilkaisen häntä hitusen hämmentyneenä.

"Älä välitä. Tuo on tavallaan hänen tapansa koetella oppilaita. Ensimmäisenä hän testaa miten kärsivällinen oppilas hänellä on. Hän tulee aivan varmasti pian." Viimatulli naukaisee hyväntuulisesti ja luikahtaa sitten paikalta.

Huokaisen. Kokopäivä menee hukkaan. Olisin saattanut jo oppia metsästämään. Rusotassulla varmasti on paljon kivempaa. Ajattelen ärsyyntyneenä.

Silloin huomaan Sammalturkin lähestyvän minua hitaasti. Kohennan ryhtiäni. En tahdo näyttää liian malttamattomalle mestarini silmissä.

"Hyvä oletkin odottamassa minua. Mennään." Sammalturkki naukaisee lyhyesti ja ohittaa minut hitaasti ontuen.

Loikin tämän perään piikkihernetunnelista.


End file.
